


Algunos ejemplos de la porosidad de ciertas fronteras

by electracine



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación de Raven con los otros mutantes (o las fronteras siempre son muy tenues; también la que separa Raven de Mística).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunos ejemplos de la porosidad de ciertas fronteras

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el intercambio de fics del [aisinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com)

**i. Hank**

Era agradable estar allí. Todos intuían que en el instante menos pensado todo se precipitaría irremediablemente, pero en aquel preciso momento era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. 

\- ¿Sabes que nunca había hecho esto? – preguntó Hank con la vista fija en la noche que se desplegaba delante suyo. 

\- ¿El qué? ¿Hablar con una chica? 

Por supuesto que Raven sabía a qué se refería, pero a veces le gustaba tomarle el pelo, verlo sonrojarse y tartamudear dando explicaciones como si no hubiera comprendido que ella sólo estaba bromeando. 

\- No, no, no… Me refiero a lo de estar aquí… A lo de formar parte de un grupo y actuar como un adolescente, ya me entiendes – farfulló Hank, aún sin mirarla.

Por supuesto que Raven sabía lo que quería decir. A ella le pasaba lo mismo. Ella tampoco nunca había tenido un grupo de amigos con los que jugar al escondite en una mansión victoriana, como si volvieran a ser niños, pero con el añadido del alcohol y los besos robados, como si hubieran regresado a los quince años. 

Con una sonrisa, Raven le pasó a Hank la botella de vino que habían sisado de la bodega y que debía valer una cantidad indecente de dinero, así que él no tuvo más remedio que volver a mirarla. 

\- Quizás esto será una sorpresa para ti, pero yo tampoco había hecho nunca algo así. 

Hank dio un breve trago y volvió a mirar al cielo. Se extendió un silencio entre los dos, pero Raven veía como Hank la miraba de reojo y como sus labios temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero como si no se decidiera a hacerlo. Aunque Hank no se lo preguntase, ella iba a responder igualmente. 

\- Siempre tenía que esconder lo que era. Siempre estaba la amenaza de que descubrieran lo que era. ¿Y tú?

\- Lo mismo. Más o menos. 

-¿Más o menos? – le presionó Raven. 

Así funcionaba con Hank: él nunca te contaría nada íntimo por iniciativa propia, pero si insistías lo suficiente te lo acabaría contando todo, como si en realidad estuviera deseando que le presionaras para sonsacarle todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y normalmente mantenía encerrado bajo llave. 

\- Me sentía un monstruo que no se merecía poder jugar con los otros niños normales…

\- ¡Pero sabes que esto no es verdad! – le interrumpió Raven, acercándose más a él, un gesto que era otra forma de protesta. 

\- Claro que tampoco ayudó que me refugiara en los libros y la ciencia… - le cortó Hank, con una sonrisa triste y torpe, desviando hábilmente el tema. 

Entonces Raven se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, se había esfumado otra oportunidad de besarlo. Sí, en aquella noche había habido alcohol pero ella no había podido robar ningún beso. Lo único a lo que había llegado había sido a sentir la mano cálida y firme de Hank en la suya, mientras lo guiaba, a través de corredores que conocía a la perfección, para llevarlo al escondrijo perfecto: el tejado; allí nunca les encontrarían. Corrían a oscuras, entre risas suaves pero incontenibles; una botella en una mano y en la otra Hank. Y, por primera vez, todo parecía perfecto, a pesar de que cada vez que entre ellos surgía un instante de intimidad o un silencio cargado de significado, Hank optaba por desviar la mirada, girar el rostro o cambiar de conversación. Había esperado toda su vida para poder empezar a ser ella misma, por lo tanto también podía esperar a que llegara el momento en que Hank por fin estuviera preparado para ser él mismo. 

\- ¿Y había algún otro hermano a quién ofuscar con tu inteligencia? Porque esto también me suena terriblemente. 

\- No, soy hijo único – respondió Hank con un tono de disculpa. 

\- En parte, mejor – dijo Raven alargando la mano hacia Hank para que le pasara la botella. 

Otra vez el silencio, la noche y las estrellas. Y también vino. Y nada más. 

\- Deberíamos bajar. Los otros deben estar preocupados – apuntó Hank. 

\- Un ratito más. Se está muy bien aquí. 

****

**ii. Emma Frost**

Mística, que se había dejado caer en un sofá, miró con curiosidad a Emma, que estaba detrás de la barra preparando un par de cócteles.

\- Creo que, después de lo de hoy, te mereces una buena copa. Esto se tiene que celebrar. 

Mística se sorprendió de que Emma considerara que merecía la pena celebrar que ella había salido con vida de una situación considerablemente peliaguda, porque esto significaba un mínimo de aprecio. 

\- Oh, cariño, no me refería a esto. Lo que se tiene que celebrar es que hoy has matado a alguien a sangre fría por primera vez. 

\- Agradecería que no me leyeras la mente… 

\- Si no quieres que te lea la mente, tendrás que pedirle a Magneto que te preste su casco – contestó Emma añadiendo hielo a las dos copas de cristal. 

Mística no pudo evitar pensar que Charles nunca hacía esto. 

\- Pero nosotros no somos como tu hermanito. Nosotros defendemos que nuestras mutaciones no se tienen que esconder. Y no utilizar la mía sería como esconderse, ¿verdad? 

Mística no tenía ganas de discutir, así que no dijo nada y agarró la copa de color rosa que le tendía Emma. 

\- Una lástima porque a mí siempre me apetece una buena discusión. 

Emma se sentó a su lado y dio un sorbo a la bebida y Mística simplemente se dedicó a hacer chocar los cubitos de hielo contra el cristal. 

\- Realmente eres un pozo sin fin de fiesta y alegría.

El sarcasmo de Emma comenzaba a hartarle. 

\- Pues tendrás que ir acostumbrándote – contestó Emma. 

_Para ya_ , protestó el cerebro de Mística. 

_Venga, cielo, no te enfades_ , le transmitió Emma sin mover los labios más que para hacer una irónica mueca de exasperación. 

\- Venga, hablemos de cosas de chicas: ¿cómo ha sido tu primera vez? – dijo Emma, esta vez en voz alta. 

\- ¿Por qué voy a contarlo si puedes entrar en mi cerebro como un elefante en un garaje y revolverlo todo hasta que encuentres lo que te interesa?

\- Oh, alguien está hipersensible hoy. ¿No ves que si se dice charla de chicas es porque se tiene que charlar? De esta forma es más divertido. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Había sido una mera cuestión de supervivencia. No había dudado ni un instante. Había sido tremendamente fácil. 

\- ¿No me dirás que tienes esa cosa que los simples humanos llaman remordimientos?

\- En todo caso, tengo remordimientos de no tener remordimientos. 

\- No te preocupes; esos también se te pasarán. 

Sabía que Emma tenía razón. Cuando había dejado atrás todo lo que hasta entonces había sido su vida para unirse a Erik, ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar por esto, pero no se hubiera podido imaginar nunca que sería tan fácil, y mucho menos la sensación de euforia y poder que acompañaría el momento en cuestión. 

****

**iii. Charles**

En su familia, era Charles quien era telépata, pero era Raven quien era genuinamente perspicaz. Mientras Charles, desbordando carisma, se convertía en el centro de todas las miradas, ella se mantenía al margen y lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación era observar; observar y anotar. Así, al cabo de los años, se había convertido en una persona con una habilidad notable para interpretar gestos, miradas e inflexiones de voz. Sin embargo, nunca alardeaba de ello, como prácticamente nunca alardeaba de nada; dejaba que fuera su hermano quien deslumbrara a todos los que los rodeaban y quien pasara por una persona con una sagacidad y una intuición incomparables. 

Desde bien temprano, Raven se había propuesto aprender a descifrar el lenguaje corporal de las personas con auténtica determinación. Se decía que si llegaba el día en que era necesario utilizar su poder le sería imprescindible ser capaz de captar, en un solo vistazo, los tics y movimientos más leves de una persona para luego poder imitarla a la perfección. Pero a quién mejor había descifrado era a su hermano Charles. Más que como hermanos, se habían criado como si fueran gemelos; siempre juntos en todo momento. Sin necesidad de telepatía, no había nada de Charles que Raven no supiera, y nada de Raven que Charles no conociera. Y aún así, ella no dejaba de sentirse nunca como una simple invitada en aquella casa y en aquella familia. 

Pronto se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ni siquiera igualar a su hermano ni en inteligencia ni en carisma, así que pasó su infancia siendo una niña más bien retraída y solitaria. Pero cuando uno de los amigos de Charles se burlaba de ella, o cuando un abusón se aprovechaba de un niño más débil, en realidad siempre que se topaba con cualquier jugarreta o injusticia, no podía quedarse quieta ni con la boca cerrada. Se metió en bastantes problemas y algunas peleas, y si fuera una persona con tendencia a alardear añadiría que la mayoría de éstas las había ganado. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, pero si se juntaba con alguien en la hora del patio o después de escuela, siempre se juntaba con los marginados: los empollones, los que tenían algún defecto físico, los niños demasiado afeminados, las niñas demasiado marimacho... Se sentía más cómoda con ellos, pero nunca tan cómoda como para contarles su verdad. Por suerte tenía a su hermano. 

Cuánto más mayor se hacía más utilizaba su poder, pero siempre dentro de unos límites. Le había servido para librarse de algunos problemas en la escuela y para enrollarse con chicos en el asiento de atrás de un coche. Nada grave en realidad, pero Charles, de una forma u otra, siempre lo acababa descubriendo y, cuando la interrogaba, ella no era capaz de mentirle. Luego la regañaba, interpretando a la perfección el papel del hermano mayor con un aura de perfección, tanto que a veces le costaba creer que ese Charles fuera el mismo que ese niño de ocho años que compartía con ella juegos, caídas y rodillas raspadas. 

Era inútil fingir que el paso del tiempo no los había cambiado. Cada día que pasaba sus caminos se apartaban más y más. Charles seguía siendo la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero demasiadas veces era como si él no la entendiera a ella, como si no entendiera nada. Era extraño ver como la persona que había estado más cerca de ti se iba alejando y no podías hacer nada para impedirlo. Era extraño pero no especialmente desolador; sabía que si se daba el caso podría sobrevivir sin Charles a su lado, algo que cuando empezó a vivir en casa de los Xavier se había acostumbrado a creer que no sería posible. 

****

**iv. Magneto**

El nuevo hogar de Mística en realidad no era tan diferente al anterior. Podía cambiar la decoración pero en el fondo las rutinas eran las mismas, con la ventaja de que ahora nadie te regañaba llegaras a la hora que llegaras de madrugada. Se reencontró con Angel; Riptide era tan callado como Havok; y Magneto ahora jugaba al ajedrez solo, pero con la misma concentración y gravedad que cuando jugaba con Charles. 

Cada vez pensaba menos en su hermano, pero a veces, por la noche en la cama, aún pensaba en él con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz, con la esperanza de que él la oyera y le dijera que todo iba bien. Simplemente estas tres palabras. Pero era algo que cada vez le ocurría menos. Era consciente que había tomado la decisión correcta, la única que podía tomar. 

Sin embargo, sin necesidad de tener que pensar en la vida que había dejado atrás, a veces no podía dormir por la noche. Una de esas noches de insomnio, cuando se fue al salón para tomar un cuenco de leche con cereales y quizás ver alguna reposición de _I love Lucy_ que dieran en la televisión, se topó con Magneto que aparentemente debía tener el mismo problema que ella. 

\- ¿Cómo es que una niña dulce como tú a estas horas no está soñando con los angelitos?

\- Yo no voy a preguntar por qué tú estás despierto; supongo que debes estar preocupado porque has estado practicando tu risa de súper villano y no eres capaz de encontrar el tono adecuado. 

La relación de Mística con Magneto era extraña. Ni ella misma hubiera sido capaz de definirla. No sabía si en las burlas de él había un matiz de desdén o de complicidad. No tenía ni idea de si él la respetaba como una compañera o la trataba con la misma condescendencia con que se trata a una chiquilla atolondrada. Ni siquiera tenía claro si ella lo admiraba y respetaba o si todavía seguía resentida con él. 

\- Raven, de vez en cuando te convendría morderte la lengua. 

\- Si me llamas Raven, yo tendré que llamarte imán de nevera. 

Siempre la misma dinámica, pero esta vez Magneto no contestó y se quedaron un rato en silencio. 

\- Sólo te estaba preguntando por qué no podías dormir. 

\- Por nada. ¿Y tú?

\- Por nada también. 

Otra vez se quedaron callados, no tanto porque no había nada que decir sino más bien porque había demasiado que decir. 

\- Es sólo que a veces aún me pregunto cómo puede ser que Charles sea tan ciego y tan ingenuo… 

\- Y la moraleja de toda esta historia es que nunca debes poner esperanzas en nadie porque siempre acabarán decepcionando, que más vale no querer a nadie para ahorrarte sufrimientos en el futuro. Es algo que yo aprendí de bien pequeño. 

Como tantas otras veces, Mística no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o irónicamente. Decidió interpretar lo primero. 

\- Y aún así volviste a cometer el mismo error…

Y es que Mística, del mismo modo que no se arrepentía de su presente, tampoco se arrepentía de su pasado. Magneto al principio no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto ambiguo que se parecía mucho a encogerse de espaldas, pero luego añadió, en el mismo tono enigmático de siempre:

\- Una muestra de sabiduría es saber aprender de los errores de los mayores…

****

**v. Angel**

Raven nunca había tenido fiestas de pijama ni peleas de almohadas; como tantas otras cosas era algo que sólo había visto en las películas. Lo más parecido que tendría nunca serían las charlas con Angel de madrugada, las dos tumbadas en la misma cama hablando de chorradas o de cosas serias pero nunca usando palabras serias. Pero ahora Angel se había ido con Sebastian Shaw. Raven no podía evitar tomárselo casi como algo personal. 

\- Tu mutación es genial – le decía Angel una de esas noches. – Puedes hacerte pasar por Jackie Kennedy, entrar en todas las zapaterías que te apetezca, llevarte todos los zapatos que te dé la gana y decir que te fíen, que tu marido ya los pagará un día de estos. Puedes transformarte en Doris Day y hacer películas con Rock Hudson…

\- Me temo que a Rock Hudson está más interesado en Tony Randall que en Doris Day.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero la cuestión es que puedes ser lo que quieras. 

\- Pero tú puedes volar…

\- Bah, volar está sobrevalorado. Una vez pasada la emoción de la novedad no es para tanto… 

\- Pero tú también puedes ser lo que quieras sin dejar de ser tu misma.

\- Eso es palabrería barata. Tú sí que puedes ser lo que quieras. Incluso podrías hacerte pasar por tu hermano para meterte en la cama de Erik…

\- ¡Qué retorcida eres! – se vio obligada a exclamar Raven. 

\- Raven, no te hagas la modosita, que a mí no me engañas…

\- Estaría mal. Además, Erik no me interesa para nada…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro.

\- Si tú lo dices... 

\- Seguro, yo no soy de recto acero como mi hermano como para sentirme atraída por Charles – apuntó Raven, a forma de concesión, y las dos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. 

\- Raven, nunca te dediques al humor… - soltó Angel en medio de una carcajada. 

\- ¡Pero te estás riendo! 

\- ¡De lo malo que es! – protestó Angel dándole un codazo de broma, que aunque no le hizo daño le sirvió para protestar de dolor también en broma. 

Pero ahora Angel se había ido con Sebastian Shaw, alguien que había sido capaz de matar a Darwin sin pestañear. Se sentía ridícula, estúpida, y encima traicionada. Se habían comportado como unos críos, como si todo fuera un juego. Pero ahora se había terminado: ya no podrían fingir nunca más que eran adolescentes despreocupados e irresponsables. Y Angel se había pasado al otro bando y Raven no podía entenderlo. Pero no quería pensar en ello. No, no iba a pensar en ello ni un segundo más, no fuera a ser que acabara entendiéndolo. 

****

**vi. Azazel**

No era complicado. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Azazel. Siempre enseñaba sus cartas. Probablemente no eran las mejores cartas de la baraja, pero sabías a lo que atenerte, podías confiar en que nunca iba a sacarse un as de la manga. Al principio ella estaba confusa y él era arrogante y egocéntrico. Por más que le fascinaba el poder de su mutación y el tono rojo de su piel, Mística se dijo que no debía acercársele porque la primera impresión que le produjo le recordó demasiado a la que le había dejado Erik cuando se conocieron. 

Azazel la deseaba tal como era y no deseaba mucho más allá de lo obvio. Era así de simple. Y era agradable sentirse deseada de una forma fácil y predecible, sin giros desagradables en el último momento. Ciertamente era agradable que no te pidieran más de lo que esperabas dar. Había empezado con unas insinuaciones poco imaginativas y unas pullas nada originales que Mística se dedicaba a ignorar. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo de no devolver la jugada no iba con ella y, poco después, flirtear con Azazel se convirtió en un hábito. Luego, tampoco hubo de pasar mucho tiempo para que Mística se diera cuenta de que había acabado por disfrutar de esta costumbre. 

Después, Azazel empezó con la táctica de invadir su espacio personal con cualquier excusa, pero ella nunca le dio el placer de apartarse turbada y rehusarlo, porque ella nunca había sido una señorita inglesita como las que salen en las novelas que te obligan a leer en el instituto. Empezó a encontrar un placer delicioso en no mover ni una pestaña cuando él esperaba que diera un paso atrás para poder proceder a burlarse de ella como si se tratara de una niña atolondrada. Pero, como Azazel era Azazel, este juego tampoco podía durar demasiado y un día le borró con un beso, un beso con lengua y dientes, la sonrisa desafiante que ella tenía en los labios. Cuando se paró a pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que todo había sucedido de forma perfectamente natural, que habían llegado a ese momento como si desde el principio hubiera sido inevitable. 

Y fue también de forma completamente natural que Mística pasó de desear a Azazel sólo por la simple razón de sentirse deseada, a querer sentir las manos de Azazel en su cuerpo y sus muerdos, su impaciencia y su fuerza, sólo por el hecho de desearlo. Sin ninguna razón añadida. Sin nada más. Así de fácil. Luego, un día Azazel empezó a contarle que los humanos eran una raza de seres abominables que sólo se merecían ser exterminados; había presenciado centenares de ejemplos atroces de su crueldad; había vivido mucho. Y Mística lo escuchaba y prácticamente siempre encontraba que tenía razón. Hasta que llegó un día en que la vida que había llevado antes con Charles era tan lejana que le costaba creer que realmente hubiera sucedido. 

****

**vii. Erik**

La primera impresión que tuvo Raven de Erik Lensherr fue que se trataba de alguien individualista, engreído y algo narcisista. Bueno, esto tampoco era tan grave. Lo que la molestó fueron esos aires de suficiencia con que la trataba, esa condescendencia exhausta con la que un adulto trata a un niño torpe e incorregible. Era verdaderamente irritante. Aún así, se dijo que detrás de esa pose había algo más y se dedicó a observarlo, porque eso era lo que llevaba haciendo toda la vida, observar desde lejos. Y se le daba bien.

El tiempo que Erik no pasaba solo, lo pasaba con Charles, disputando interminables partidas de ajedrez y discutiendo cuestiones áridas como si realmente existía el libre albedrío, si la filosofía que transmitían las novelas de Ayn Rand era perniciosa, o cuál era exactamente el papel de las grandes corporaciones en el capitalismo. A los demás sólo les dedicaba un comentario sarcástico de vez en cuando. Al principio Raven sólo le respondía con una mirada que pretendía que pudiera ser calificada de “asesina”. Pero como esta táctica no producía ningún resultado y en ella no era algo natural quedarse siempre callada, decidió mostrarle que ella también sabía ser sarcástica cuando quería. 

En Erik había una reserva que Raven no había visto nunca en nadie. Era todo lo contrario a Hank, que si no hubiera sido por su timidez y sus inseguridades probablemente hubiera sido un chico extrovertido. Cuando descubrió el tatuaje en el brazo de Erik lo entendió todo un poco mejor. Aún así, aquello no lo explicaba todo. Raven tenía la sensación de que las circunstancias de Erik podrían haber sido cualquier otras y él seguiría siendo alguien encerrado en sí mismo. 

Raven hubiera dicho que Erik no sonreía nunca; la mayoría de sus sarcasmos eran dichos sin acritud pero también sin ningún amago de sonrisa. Sin embargo, un día empezó a fijarse que, cada vez que Erik y Charles venían de reclutar nuevos mutantes, había en los labios de Erik una tensión particular. Y no fue hasta que después vio a Erik con una cuarta parte de sonrisa en los labios después de algún que otro comentario supuestamente humorístico de Charles que Raven supo que aquel primer gesto era una parte infinitesimal de una sonrisa. 

Luego le llamó la atención la forma en que Charles tocaba a Erik. No por Charles, porque su hermano siempre había sido una persona que consideraba el tacto como una parte importante de cualquier tipo de comunicación y, por tanto, era propenso a tocar de forma cordial y reconfortante a todos sus interlocutores. Sino por Erik. No era mucho, pero por poco que fuera, Raven hubiera dicho que Erik rehuiría ese contacto o su frente mostraría una minúscula arruga de contrariedad o como mínimo de recelo. Pero Charles podía poner la mano en el hombro o en la espalda de Erik y éste incluso parecía cómodo ante tal contacto. Así que Raven decidió poner su mano en el brazo de Erik de una forma totalmente inofensiva y Erik no la rehusó de inmediato, pero acabó haciéndolo de una forma tan sutil que hubiera pasado desapercibida a cualquiera, pero no a ella que tenía la costumbre de observar y analizar a los demás. 

Dadas las circunstancias decidió observar también a Charles, como quien mira a un espejo, y vio algo que no había visto nunca en él, pero aún así no vaciló ni un instante a la hora de identificar de qué se trataba. Por más que Charles siguiera actuando con calma, serenidad y seguridad, no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Era curioso; había visto a su hermano embobar a incontables chicas con pocas luces, pero no lo había visto nunca mirar a ninguna de la misma forma. ¿Y qué pasaba con Erik? Raven no sabía decirlo con seguridad. Para ella Erik seguía siendo un enigma que quería descifrar, una incógnita a resolver; estaba convencida de que además de lo obvio había mucho más. Y seguía observándolo, sin caer en la cuenta que la frontera que separa la curiosidad de la fascinación es increíblemente tenue. 

****

**viii. Profesor X**

Por supuesto que hubo un período de tiempo en el que Mística echó de menos a Charles y en el que estuvo resentida con Erik; las dos cosas estaban indisolublemente ligadas. Fue peor cuando se enteró de que su hermano había quedado en silla de ruedas y cuando se dio cuenta de que, por más que Magneto hubiera sido el primer hombre que la había hecho sentir especial y deseada en su auténtica forma, no estaba en absoluto interesado en ella, al menos no de la forma en que a ella le hubiera gustado. Pero incluso en los momentos en que más mal se sentía, sabía que aquellos sentimientos eran algo temporal, nada que el tiempo no acabase curando. 

De noche en la cama, cuando no podía dormir, Mística reflexionaba y cayó en la cuenta de que en el fondo toda su vida había sido así. No es que no viviera los momentos intensamente, pero siempre había sido consciente de la provisionalidad de todas las cosas, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y siempre había sabido (a diferencia de su hermano) que contra esto no se puede luchar. Ella siempre optaba por adaptarse y sacar el mejor partido posible de las circunstancias, mientras que su hermano nunca dejaría de creer que podía tener siempre el control de todo lo que le rodeaba. Si hubiera creído en el destino, hubiera podido decir que, desde el principio, estaban predestinados a tomar caminos opuestos. Esto hubiera servido de consuelo, pero Mística se decía que no necesitaba consuelo sino simplemente tiempo. 

Y el tiempo pasó y Mística en rarísimas ocasiones se acordaba de alguna de las muchas veces en que ella se había puesto en medio de los intentos de su hermano de camelar a una pobre ilusa, sólo para fastidiarle como se fastidian los hermanos; o alguna de las veces que Charles le había hecho la puñeta como se la hacen los hermanos, veces que en realidad habían sido pocas porque Charles siempre había sido un niño serio. Sí, ya hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él, pero aún hacía más tiempo que no lo había visto. Pero sabía que inevitablemente la ocasión llegaría tarde o temprano. 

\- ¡Raven! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – fue lo que dijo Charles cuando se encontraron, como si simplemente se hubieran distanciado por circunstancias de la vida completamente triviales. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba Raven. Al principio Magneto lo hacía para hacerla enfadar, pero pronto empezó a tomarla más en serio o quizás simplemente se cansó de la broma; con Magneto nunca podías estar segura. Pero del mismo modo que ella ya no era Raven, Charles tampoco era simplemente Charles; ahora era el profesor Charles Xavier, que abreviado se quedaba en profesor X, el nombre con el que ella misma lo había bautizado una noche entre risas. 

\- ¿No me prometiste una vez que nunca leerías mi mente? – respondió Mística, porque no había forma que él hubiera podido descubrirla sin leer su mente. 

El plan era sencillo: tenía que infiltrarse en la escuela del profesor Xavier, haciéndose pasar por uno de los merluzos que habían conseguido reclutar, para poder sacar información de mutantes a los que no les hubieran sorbido el seso los humanos, para que Magneto pudiera reclutarlos para su causa. Pero Charles debía haberle leído la mente y había descubierto que se trataba de ella. 

\- Las cosas han cambiado. 

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que el pequeño idealista Charles ha crecido y está dispuesto a jugar sucio? – replicó Raven, apreciando al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras, que en ellas no había la ironía con fondo afectuoso con la que dos hermanos se lanzan pullas, sino el sarcasmo de trasfondo amargo con el que se desafían dos personas que están en bandos opuestos. 

Y ahora que había llegado el momento, a Mística le sorprendía lo natural que resultaba todo, como si no hubiera podido ser de otra manera. Charles (para ella siempre sería Charles) sonrió amargamente y ella supo que en el futuro habría muchos más encuentros como aquel y que probablemente a ella no dejaría nunca de sorprenderle lo fácil que era adaptarse a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, la vida era evolución. Nada más. 

_fin_


End file.
